


Charles' Mysterious Doll.

by Hannabeth8



Series: Children of Gods, Heroes, and Villains [16]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Dolls, Gen, School Reunion, inspired by a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple story looking back in a moment of Charles's childhood, and a doll that seem all too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles' Mysterious Doll.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, and decided to finally write it. 
> 
> I was somewhat inspired by this book from the 70's called William's Doll.

For as long as young Charles Francis Xavier could remember, he had always dreamed of having a child of his own

But not as a father, he had deep down wanted to be a pama and basically be the mother of his future child or children.

 

But every time Charles mentions it, he would be ridiculed.

 

His mother would scold him and say “Boys aren’t suppose to have babies, it’s against nature.”

 

His teachers would say the same thing, and the other children would laugh at Charles and call him a sissy.

 

Then one night, Charles was out for a walk in the woods near his house where he founded a small doll, lying on the ground under a moonbeam .

 

The doll had auburn hair, blue button eyes, and wore an elegant blue dress.

Charles has felt an emotional attachment to the doll, so he picked up the doll; and quickly ran back to his room.

 

“I guess I’ll have to find a name for you, well since you’re so beautiful especially under the moonlight; I’ll name you Bella-Luna.”

Charles then swaddled the doll in a small cloth blanket, changed to his PJ’s and went to sleep; with the doll next to him.

 

The next day at school, Charles had the doll with him so she wouldn’t be all alone.

 

While Charles was extra careful to make sure no one spotted Bella-Luna, some of the other children spotted the dol; as he was leaving school.

 

They soon started laughing at Charles, and as Charles started to walk away; one of the girls that were in the group tripped him.

 

One boy then grabbed the doll from Charles, and pulled out a pocket knife.

 

“Please don’t hurt my precious Bella-Luna.”

 

“You named your doll, Bella-Luna? That’s the stupidest name I ever heard.”

 

the boy then lightly cut a line across the doll’s neck and then down the lower half of the arm.

 

He then threw the doll into a puddle, since it was raining; the group of kids then started laughing as they were leaving.

 

Charles then walked to the puddle where the doll was, picked up the doll and wrapped her in a bundle of cloth.

 

When he arrived home, he immediately went to the door of Raven’s room and knocked on the door.

 

Soon raven opened the door, holding a book.

 

“Raven do you have any needle and thread I could borrow?”

 

“Yes, but why?”

 

“Because my little girl is hurt.”

 

Raven then looked at the doll for a second, and then walked to her room drawer where she took out a needle and some red thread.

 

“So what’s her name?”

 

“Her name is Bella-Luna, I know it’s not the best name.”

 

“I actually like it, it seems like a name of grace and beauty.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Yes, so what’s her story?”

 

“Well I’m sort of like her mother, and her father is a young man from a far off place and a tragic past. But he had to leave us because he felt he had to, but he promises that someday he would return and we would be together again.”

 

“So she’s a seahorse child.”

 

“A what?”

 

“A seahorse child, they’re some of those children that were born from a man thanks to this potion; you hear about them on the

news sometimes. In fact one thing is missing.”

 

Raven then grabbed a bottle of blue nail polish, and painted what looked like a seahorse shaped mark.

 

After Raven had sewn the cuts shut, she then got an old dress she reused to make different crafts and cut a small square and a strip that looked like a tiny scarf.

 

She then wrapped the scarf around the doll’s neck, and then sewed the square cloth to make a sleeve; she then finally placed the sleeve on the arm.

 

“Thanks Raven, promise me that you won’t tell anyone about her?”

 

“Don’t worry I promise.”

 

Later that night, before Charles went to sleep, he swaddled the doll in its cloth blanket; and placed it next to him.

 

“Goodnight Bella-Luna, sweet dreams.”

 

The next day after Charles was home from school, His mother was sitting in the living room, and had a cold and stern look on her

face.

 

“Charles, please take a seat; I’d like to have a chat with you.”

 

Charles then sat on the chair across from her, and was now very nervous.

 

“First I wanted to tell you that I found out about the doll and I had it burned and it’s now ashes.”

 

“But why?”

 

“Because there is one thing I ask, just one little thing; I ask that I have a normal life. That’s all I ask, but what do you do? You raise some doll as a child. While I would like grandchildren in the future; I would rather have them be normal and not freaks.”

 

“But wait, how did you know?”

 

“from the many parents of the other kids from school, I have been hearing them saying all day that you won’t stop this ridiculous dream.”

 

“It’s not ridiculous, there’s a potion out there that can make it possible.”

 

“If you place even one drop on your tongue, I’ll throw you out of here. So please promise me one thing, please stop with this nonsense? I beg of you.”

 

Soon tears started to fall down Charles’s face.

 

“Okay I promise.”

 

“You’ll thank me later, since a seahorse child won’t amount to much; I’m doing this for your own good.”

 

Charles soon walked to his room, trying to hold back the tears.

 

_Many years later._

 

It was a calm summer evening when Bellaluna was in a limo with her pama, heading to the school reunion of his school.

 

“So tell me again why I’m going to this reunion with you?”

 

“Trust me, it’ll all make sense soon enough.”

 

After arriving at the school, Charles was the first one out of the limo.

 

“Now stay here for a bit, and I’ll let you know when to show up.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

Charles then wheeled into the reunion, and tries to remain as calm as possible.

 

Soon some of the student noticed him wheeling in.

 

“Xavier, we’d thought you wouldn’t show up; how are you?”

 

“Hello Jeremy, I’m doing very well; I’m actually a professor and headmaster of a private school.”

 

“That’s very interesting, I was wondering have you still continued with that dream of being a mother?”

 

“Well two things: first, the proper term is pama, and second; there are actually someone I’d like you to meet. I just need to make

a phone call first.”

 

Charles then got a cell phone out of his jacket pocket, and dialed Bellaluna’s phone.

 

Meanwhile Bellaluna was looking out the window before her phone rang.

 

“Moshi moshi, this is Bellaluna Xavier Lehnsherr.”

 

“You can head inside now.”

 

“Okay, bye.”

 

Bellaluna then hung up, and place her phone back in her satchel bag.

 

“Well that was my cue.”

 

She soon walked into the school, and when she walked into the reunion; she walked to where Charles was.

 

She was wearing an elegant blue dress, a matching sleeve on her left lower arm, and a clear locket with a silver German coin inside.

 

“I’d like you to meet one of my daughters.”

 

“Hello, my name is Bellaluna xavier Lehnsherr.”

 

“Wait, Bellaluna Lehnsherr as in the author?”

 

Bellaluna then nodded yes.

 

“Wait SHE’S your daughter, Xavier?”

 

“Well actually I’m one of his daughters, I’m the youngest of triplets.”

 

“Well I can’t believe I finally got the opportunity to say this but it’s an honor to meet you, Ms. Lehnsherr.”

 

“Really, thank you.”

 

“I actually read The Aquamarine Mark to my grandson often when he was a kid.”

 

“Really, I guess he’s a seahorse child as well?”

 

“Yes, and he’s actually an honor student in his class. Xavier, I also wanted to apologize for the way we acted; we understand if

you don’t forgive us.”

 

“Don’t worry I accept your apology, I actually now feel kinda bad for planning to gloat that my daughter is famous and well respected.”

 

“Well I can see why you would, but I hope we could put the past behind us and let bygones be bygones?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Soon they spent most of the evening talking about their lives and families.

 

After a while, Charles and Bellaluna were heading back to the academy for the night.

 

“Hey pama I was wondering something.”

 

“What’s that Bellaluna?”

 

“I was wondering why did you decide to let go of the supposed grudge you had for them, if your plan was to gloat about MY

fame?”

 

“Well I never had a grudge, the only reason I wanted to gloat was to show that children like you can succeed in life and to prove them wrong.”

 

“Well I’m actually glad you didn’t gloat, you know how I don’t like to brag.”

 

“I know.”

 

Soon Bellaluna went back to her room, and continued some writing on her hot pink typewriter; while the a rat that lives in the

basement of the academy, sleeps on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I mostly made the reference of the doll being Bellaluna to be meta. 
> 
> I also just wanted to mention again that my friend "flamboyant_moriarty" has some good fics, and I'd highly recommend them


End file.
